


I’ll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, hopefully it's okay, never written an au before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: Like the two people one bed trope but with an umbrella instead. XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing an AU, like I said in the tags, so hopefully it's not too bad and they're not too OOC. This was inspired by my own [tumblr post](http://xyalovegood.tumblr.com/post/150053870891/random-stormpilot-thought-90616). XD I haven't decided if this will be a one shot, or if I'll add more chapters or do a prequel or sequel or something, feel free to make suggestions! :)
> 
> Title from I’ll Be There For You by The Rembrandts (I figured it fit)

It was raining when they stepped out of the theater. Actually, “raining” didn’t even begin to cover it. It looked like someone had cut open the sky and a shitload of rain had come pouring out. 

 

Finn grimaced from under the temporary protection of the cinema’s awning. This wouldn’t be too much of a problem if only Poe’s car weren’t parked three blocks away. Or if Finn had an umbrella. Damn, why didn’t he bring an umbrella? It seemed like whenever he brought one it turned out to be a perfectly sunny day, but when he didn’t bring one it poured buckets. Or pools, in this case.

 

“Should we make a break for it?” he asked Poe, turning his head to look at him and raising his voice to be heard over the rain.

 

Poe grinned, looking rather smug. Maybe because he was standing nice and protected under an orange and black striped umbrella.

 

“Oh, come on,” Finn groaned. “No fair.”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t come prepared!”

 

“Yeah, whatever, Boy Scout.”

 

That made Poe laugh. Poe had a nice laugh. Finn liked hearing him laugh, and he liked being the one to compel him to.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Poe asked, grinning. “Get over here.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow in question.

 

Poe sighed dramatically, mocking exasperation. “Lucky for you I am an excellent friend who is willing to rescue you from this preposterous weather. Despite your teasing, might I add. We can share my umbrella, come on!” Poe beckoned to him impatiently.

 

Finn rolled his eyes, because honestly, Poe couldn’t really believe they would both fit under that umbrella. It appeared to be smaller even than a regular umbrella, if that were possible, and those were only made for one. But he shuffled forward anyway because he knew it was pointless to argue with Poe in situations like this. He always had to do everything he could to help out his friends whenever they needed it, even for silly situations like this one, and it was best to just let him. (Finn had learned that lesson the hard way.)

 

Perhaps he should’ve thought the decision through more, however, because the moment he stepped under the damn thing (or tried to, anyway. It really was very small) he realized he’d made a terrible mistake. ‘Cause you see, the thing is—the thing is that it was a very small umbrella. Which meant that he had to stand very close to Poe to even attempt to stand under it. And the thing is that Poe’s face was right there, so, so close, and his eyes were twinkling and he was grinning that stupid, too-pleased-with-himself, annoyingly charming grin. And the thing is that maybe there was potentially a small possibility that Finn had more-than-just-friend feelings for Poe. Maybe. Possibly. ~~Definitely.~~ And the thing is, his eyes were having a very hard time _not_ looking at Poe’s lips. (In his defense, Poe had really nice lips.)

 

“Um,” Finn stated eloquently. _I should probably say something, right? That’s what someone who_ wasn’t ~~_totally in love with_~~ _having feelings for their best friend_ _would do in this situation? How do I words again?_ “Did you really just use the word preposterous in a sentence?” is what came out of his mouth. He didn’t know how he managed to speak, let alone form a complete sentence, but he was grateful for it.

 

For a moment, Poe seemed dazed, almost as if he’d been shocked out of a trance, but then he laughed softly and turned away to look at the rain-soaked street in front of them. “Yes, yes I did. Are you ready?”

 

Finn took a moment to mourn the loss of the awning’s shelter before he nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

Together they darted out into the rain, hunched under the umbrella, and ran across the street before turning right in the direction of Poe’s car. Finn was finding it very hard to concentrate on staying dry and not tripping over his own feet when Poe’s body was pressed against his from their shoulders to their hips, and his body heat seemed to be radiating off of him in waves, despite the cold. But he managed.

 

_We’ve gone two blocks, we should almost be there by now…_ he thought, trying to distract himself from the coldness that seemed to be spreading from his shoulder—which was unable to fit under the umbrella and therefore rain-soaked—to the rest of his body, making him shiver. ~~Maybe that wasn't the only reason he needed a distraction.~~  He squinted through the sheets of rain, and sure enough, there was Poe’s black and orange Jeep just a few cars away. 

 

“I see Black One up ahead!” he yelled, and it felt like a victory, like they were almost at the finish line of a race and they were going to be the first ones to cross it. Poe seemed to have the same feeling, because he let out a whoop of excitement and sped up his pace, making Finn rush to keep up.

 

When they reached it, Poe thrust the umbrella at Finn and hugged his Jeep. Finn laughed, because it was a very _Poe_ thing to do, ~~and he didn’t miss the feel of his body next to his, not at all.~~ “I’ve never been more happy to see you, baby,” Poe said. Poe’s car—his _baby_ —was very important to him. He kept it in excellent condition, talked to it like it was sentient, and made everyone refer to it as Black One (Finn has no idea why). Usually Finn rolled his eyes when Poe did things like this, but right then he couldn’t help but share Poe’s elation, more than eager to get out of the damn rain already. He wasn’t going to hug the car, though.

 

Once Poe finally let go of the car (after a pointed “Do you want me to leave you two alone?” from Finn), he went around to the driver’s side and got in, Finn following suit after shaking out the umbrella.

 

As soon as they were in the car and both the doors were shut, Poe put the key in the ignition and turned on the heat, which Finn was immediately grateful for since (after taking off his jacket, which was drenched) he could already feel himself warming up. 

 

Finn looked over at the man next to him, who had managed to get soaking wet (probably from the whole hugging-the-car thing), his hair clinging to his forehead and drops of water sliding down his face. Finn shook his head slowly at him, a small smile playing on his lips. “What?” Poe asked defensively. 

 

“You just had to see Suicide Squad on opening night, didn’t you?”

 

Poe grinned. “No regrets.”


	2. That's okay, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive home from the movie theater. Gives some insight into Poe's thoughts about Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from twenty one pilots' Tear In My Heart, specifically this bit, which inspired this fic:
> 
>  
> 
> _You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,_  
>  But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,  
> I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,  
> For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.

The drive home was a bit of a long one (mainly because Poe had insisted on going to his favorite theater, which was a couple hours away from his place) and they spent it in the dark talking about the movie, until eventually they ran out of things to say and they drove in companionable silence.

 

They had been friends for a long time, and they knew each other well enough that it wasn’t awkward; they didn’t have to say anything to enjoy each other’s company. (And it was nice. Peaceful. Silence between them felt natural, not unpleasant like it tended to be with other people. ~~People who didn’t mean as much to him as Finn did.~~ )

 

After a while, though, Poe glanced over at Finn to find him asleep, head tilted towards him, almost as if he’d been looking at Poe before he nodded off. (Which, obviously, is not what _actually_ happened, and his brain could just _shut up_.) He couldn’t make out the details of Finn’s face until he looked over as a strip of light passed over him, illuminating his features, and… well, if Finn was cute when he was awake, he looked downright angelic when his face was relaxed in sleep. His eyelashes were long and dark, his expression tranquil, and his lips—

 

Poe looked away quickly, shaking his head at himself. _I’m not gonna let this silly crush ruin our friendship,_ he reminded himself for the hundredth, thousandth, millionth time.

 

He and Finn had known each other since high school, and Poe had had a crush on him for just as long. He did his best to hide it from his friend, looking away quickly when he realized he was staring, trying not to let touches linger (he was pretty sure he was failing that one), even going on dates with other guys, and they were nice enough, but they weren’t _Finn_ , and he always wound up asking them if they could just be friends.

 

No matter what he did, his feelings remained. It was a serious problem. He was starting to worry that one day, he wouldn’t catch himself in time, and he’d end up doing something that even they couldn’t come back from.

 

But no. He wouldn’t let that happen. He’d just continue being the best friend he could be, unless Finn gave him clear indications that he wanted more. (Which would, of course, never happen, and he needed to stop _hoping_ for it because it would only end in disappointment.)

 

Resigned to his fate of being eternally stuck in the friend zone, he drove on through the rain, avoiding potholes where he could so as not to wake Finn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, any feedback is welcomed! And I'll definitely be writing more of this, so stay tuned! :)
> 
> Check out [my Stormpilot blog on Tumblr!](http://xyalovegood.tumblr.com)


	3. Oh it aches, but it feels oddly good to hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL. I'm finally updating again! Can you believe...? I read a comment on the last chapter where I said I would update in December... I mean, wow. Queen of Late Updates, that's me. Sorry, guys! Anyway, idk how good this chapter is tbh but I just really needed to finally post again, so here ya go. Any feedback is always much appreciated! :)
> 
> Title from "She" by dodie

“Finn.” Someone was shaking his shoulder gently. “We’re here.”

 

Finn opened his eyes hesitantly, still very much caught in the bliss of sleep. He couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about, but he thinks it was a nice dream. It was a shame to leave it for the cold harshness of reality. Poe was grinning down at him, looking slightly amused. Finn had the odd feeling of déjà vu, the kind you sometimes get after a dream that you can't remember, until something jump starts your memory and you recall a snippet or two. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Though it hadn't been a... smutty dream, he always felt weird dreaming about his friend in a romantic way. If only he could undream it, unthink it, unwish it, unfeel it. But, then again... would he really want to?

 

Poe half-dragged him out of the car. "'M tired," Finn mumbled. Poe laughed.

 

"I'd noticed. You're such an early bird." Finn might have rolled his eyes if he'd had the energy. However, seeing as he was 70% asleep at the moment, he let the teasing slide.

 

Finn leaned heavily on Poe as they walked up to his apartment, but Poe didn’t complain. Once they were inside the apartment, Poe let Finn flop onto the couch and immediately started bustling about, gathering up everything Finn would need to spend the night. “I could just go home, you know,” Finn said unconvincingly, through a barely-suppressed yawn. Poe’s head poked out from behind a cupboard door.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Your place is 30 minutes away and you’ll be asleep in five. You’re staying. End of discussion.” Finn smiled to himself. He figured Poe would say something like that. That’s just the kind of person he was.

 

“Thanks for always taking care of me,” Finn said (because he felt, suddenly, that he needed to say it), as Poe dropped a blanket and pillow onto the couch next to where he sat.

 

“We take care of each other,” he responded with a soft smile. For a second they seemed to be frozen, just staring into each other’s eyes and smiling. Finn wondered if Poe was also feeling warm and fuzzy and all kinds of cheesy shit inside. But then Poe abruptly looked away, and added, “Besides, what are friends for?” and, not to be dramatic or anything, but it felt like Finn’s heart fell out of his chest and turned into dust and then got swept away by a breeze and he didn’t know when or if he’d ever get it back.

 

Poe cleared his throat. “You haven’t left any clothes here recently so you’ll have to borrow some of mine. Be right back.” And then he was gone, leaving Finn alone to his thoughts. He might’ve fallen asleep if he wasn’t feeling so much more awake now, mind still obsessively going over their conversation again and again, as though searching for something. Or maybe his brain just liked to torture him.

 

When Poe returned, he was carrying some flannel pants and an old tee shirt. Poe handed them to him, and after reading the words on the tee, Finn couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “I remember this shirt! You used to wear it all the time!”

 

“Yup, right up until the Great Stain Incident of 2015. It hasn’t been the same since.” Poe looked mournfully down at the shirt, which read, “Let’s eat Grandma,” with “Let’s eat, Grandma,” underneath it. Naturally, it was followed by, “Commas save lives!”

 

“Now that I’ve said that out loud, I feel ridiculous. I’ll go get you an unstained shirt.” Poe said, seeming embarrassed.

 

“No!” Finn objected, instinctively clutching the shirt to his chest. “I mean… don’t worry about it. I like this shirt.”

 

“This is why no one wants to hang out with us,” Poe joked, “Our terrible senses of humor.”

 

“Hey, if someone can’t appreciate a good punctuation joke, then quite frankly, I’d rather not hang out with them.”

 

“Good point. So, you can take my bed, and I’ll sleep out here. You look like you need it more than I do.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You drove. And you’re letting me stay here. You should sleep in your own bed, at least!” They had this conversation every time he stayed here. Finn hadn’t given up fighting yet, but he hadn’t won either. Poe always made up some lame excuse or another, but Finn knew it was just his selfless and caring nature. Sometimes he worried that Poe put others before himself too often, so he did what he could to take care of him in return. It could be really difficult sometimes. Poe was stubborn to no end.

 

"No, really. I'll be awake for a while longer anyway.”

 

Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Finn retorted, "You're such a night owl," before shaking his head and going into the bathroom to change.

 

He popped his head out a few minutes later, all changed and with a toothbrush in hand. (He wouldn't admit it, but wearing Poe's shirt allowed him to give into the fantasy--if only for a few moments--that they were together and casually shared clothes like this all the time.) “Please?"

 

"Nope." Poe didn't even look up from the book he was reading, as though determined to prove that he really was going to stay up for a while longer; after all, he was very into the book he was reading. He couldn't put it down, obviously. Finn could see this with his own eyes.

 

Resisting the urge to groan in frustration, Finn disappeared back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for ~~bed~~ couch.

 

The next time he came out of the bathroom, he went straight to the couch and sat down, pointedly, next to Poe, who was still reading (supposedly). When Poe didn't react, he lay down, putting his feet in Poe's lap. With a sigh, Poe finally set the book down to look at Finn, seeming amused. "Just what do you think you're doing?”

 

"Me?" Finn asked, feigning ignorance. "I'm not doing anything. Just trying to sleep." At this point, he was struggling to keep a straight face. This was ridiculous. Poe was ridiculous. It wasn't a total lie, though. He _was_ feeling sleepier by the minute.

 

He could see the glint of an idea forming in Poe's eyes. Uh-oh. Before Finn had time to react, Poe had gotten up off the couch and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him, undoubtedly, to the bedroom. "Seriously?" an exasperated Finn questioned. Poe just smiled smugly and shrugged.

 

A small part of Finn felt like he must be dreaming; this was what he imagined domestic bliss to be like. The larger, more rational part, however, knew that this was just a couple of friends acting silly together. But being in his tee shirt—in his _arms_... It was impossible not to imagine this might be what it's like to be Poe's boyfriend.

 

Despite his inner turmoil, Poe’s laugh was—for lack of a better word—contagious, and for a moment, the combination of sudden overwhelming tiredness and Poe allowed him to forget about his troubles and just _be_ with his friend.

 

After an unfairly short amount of time, Poe was gently setting him down on the bed. “You’re already 90% asleep. Please just sleep here tonight.”

 

At this point, Finn was having a hard time trying to remember why he had fought so hard against this in the first place. Why would he turn down such a comfy bed? So he found himself nodding in agreement. Or trying to. It was hard to tell whether he’d actually moved at all. Who even knew what he was capable of doing moments before he fell asleep, anyway?

 

He must have given some sign of affirmation, however, because in the next moment, Poe was whispering good night and kissing his forehead. 

 

Finn looked up at him through half-closed eyes, and Poe’s expression was soft, his eyes crinkled in the corners in a combination of amusement and fondness, and then he was turning away to leave, and no, Finn didn’t want that, and then he heard himself say, “Wait. Stay with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd write the bed-sharing trope lol but here we are. We'll see what happens. btw, that last line of dialogue? 100% stolen from _that_ Camsten scene in Stitchers. (Since I'm guessing you haven't heard of the show, I'm also gonna go ahead and take this opportunity to tell you to CHECK IT OUT IT'S AMAZING!) Ahem. Anyway. Thank you for reading.  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback on this fic would be great! Let me know what you liked about it, what you didn't like about it, if I did something wrong, anything! :)
> 
> Check out my Stormpilot blog on [tumblr!](http://xyalovegood.tumblr.com)


End file.
